The invention relates to a process for producing sponge iron by direct reduction of iron-oxide-containing material, wherein synthesis gas, preferably reformed natural gas, is mixed with top gas forming in the direct reduction of the iron-oxide-containing material and is utilized as a CO- and H.sub.2 -containing reducing gas for direct reduction and for heating the iron-oxide-containing material to a reduction temperature.